Lack of comunication gets people in bad situations
by 1chucha2
Summary: Kai has birthday and our favourite bladers find out day before. Now just to find perfect gift. ONE SHOT


Not owning anything

It was normal boring afternoon and bladebreakers were enjoying a while of peace. Team captain Hiwatari Kai went somewhere as he tended to do a lot and Takao, Max, Rei and Kenny (No idea how is his name written in origina version of anime) were left in Takao's grandfather's dojo. Takao and Max were playing cards, while Rei read book and Kenny browsed Internet. Suddenly Kenny yelped

„What's up Kenny?" Max's curious eyes were on Kenny in instant. Kenny didn't answer just kept hyperventilating.

„What got you so worked up?" Now even Rei was getting curious. Takao went to his smart friend adnd peeked into computer.

„Kai's profile? Whats wrong with it?" Kenny just pointed at something at screen not able to say anything

„That's Kai's birthday…. Isn't it tomorrow?" Kenny nodded „Yes, and I don't have anything for him!"

„Chill down. If Kai wanted us to know he would say something." Rei closed his book ad leaned back on chair.

„Yea. Its Kai after all. He probably doesn't want anything.." Takao silently agreed to Max.

„I don't know what you'll do but I am going to get him something" Kenny slowly packed his computer in special back made specially for computers. „See you tomorrow!" Three bladers just watched him go

„Well" Rei got up from sitting position book firmly in his hand „I'll be going too. Promised Mariah to meet her in hour." Max and Takao waved at Rei and then went back to cards. They played about ten minutes when Max suddenly piped up

„Oh gosh! I forgot! My parents wanted some help in restaurant. I am so sorry Takao"

„It's all right. Give them my greetings"

„Ok. Bye." As Max left Takao slowly put cards away

-…. Well… getting Kai birthday present is not that bad idea…. –

Rei POV

Rei was holding his cell phone dialing Mariah's number. It rang two times before she answered

„Rei?"

„Mariah? I need your help!" Mariah answered after a pause

„Sure what do you need?"

„Just theoretically if Kai had birthday tomorrow and you had to buy something to him what woult it be?"

„Gosh! Kai has birthday? No actually he even has birthday?… of course he has birthday, everybody has it."

„Yeah yeah but don't tell anybody Kai doesn't want us to know."

„All right, I wont tell."

„What about that present?"

„If Kai doesn't want us to know his birthday why are you buying him something?"

„Buying" Rei let out nervous laughter „Who is buying?"

„Sure Rei sure. To tell you truth I don't have an idea. You are closer to him should you know what to get him?"

„I suppose… well since you're no help at all I have to go. Bye" Rei hung up and didn't even bother to wait for an answer.

-Shopping centre- was his only thought

Max POV

-What would Kai want… If I were Kai what would I want…. AAArrrgh! Face paint? No, too stupid…. Beyblade part? Too usual…-

Max was currently nearly running in circles at shopping center.

-Candy! Would Kai like candy?"

Takao POV

-It has to be smart, so no food… smart smart smart necklace? Nah that's for girls Face paint.. he uses it so much he just has to run out of it fast!-

And with that Takao went to drogery( no idea what is place called but there you buy shampoo and so).

Rei POV

Rei stood in middle of bookstore in shopping center looking right and left.

-What do we have here? Romance.. Kai doesn't even know the word. Scifi horror.. no he is just too realistic.. does he read manga? – image of Kai reading manga came to his mind –no definitely no! Maybye something about beyblades.. –

To Rei's surprise there was a lot of books about beyblade. –History? Current bladers? He probably knows all about it.- Then Rei's eye caught it

-Legends of bit beasts! Perfect-

Max POV

In meanwhile Max ate all candy he brought for Kai so he was looking for some other present. Then his attention got emo shop

-Great I am sure Kai likes this things!- In shop there was a lot of people ith piercings and big tatoos

„Can I help you?" Max jumped a little

„Uhmm I am looking for a present" Girl looked at him icily

„That's for sure. Boy or girl?"

„Boy" Girls eyes narrowed so much they nearly disappeared

„Neclace?" Max, too frightened to answer just nodded.

„This one is good. Metal" Max looked at necklace with scull with frightened eyes and nodded

„You take it?" Max nodded again –If I didn't agree she'd kill me-

And so Max walked out of shop feeling proud of his gift and happy to be out.

Takao POV

Takao looked at different kinds of make-ups not knowing what to do. He saw all kinds of colours used on face but none looked like something Kai would use

„What are you doing here?" Takao nearly jumped out of his skin

„Kai! You frightened me" Kai just hn-ed and continued watching Takao intently

„I was just browsing yeah!" Kai eybrow went up

„Eyeliners?" Takao nodded.

„And what about you" Kai showed him bag full of tubes with 3+1 for free

„Is that face paint?"

„Yes"

„oh… you don't have scarf." Kai looked almost surprised for a moment

„It got… destroyed" Takaos eyes lit up and he quickly ran out of shop, but not before he yelled goodbye at frozen Kai. In his mind only thought –SCARF!-

Rei POV

Rei paid for book feeling good when he saw Kai glaring at something at wall. Rei wanted sneak out of there unseen by captain but calm

„Rei" stopped him. Kai didn't even stop from glaring at wall.

„Yeah?"

„What are YOU doing here?"

„Shopping…" Kai finally tore his eyes from wall to glare at Rei

„Book?"

„Yeah.. You know.. Action and stuff" Kai hned at returned his glare at offending wall. Rei couldn't help himself and peeked at wall. There was large advertisement of Legend of bit beast. He smirked

„Like it?" Kai snorted

„Its child book and stupid one too. I hate this kinds of books" And he left.

-Darn it!- Rei looked at copy of book he brought with feeling of despair, then at Kai's retreating figure

-What now? Wait a minute! He doesn't have scarf- And so Rei went buy new gift, feeling proud

Max POV

Max was just searching for stars to get out of shopping center when he bumped into someone. He just wanted to apologize when he noticed who it was

„Kai!" Said person as glaring at him with great suspicion

„Shopping?" Max nodded wishing to somewhere else. Kai reached to his neck but his hand stopped in middle of its way

„Darn."

„No scarf?" Kai glared even more hotly. Then he looked at one person dressed all in black wearing different coloured sculls all over

„Disgusting" And Kai continued his way.

Max looked at his present which was defined by kai as disgusting just a moment before.

„Great" Max looked around himself when his eyes ended at shop with different kinds of clothing

-Of course. Why didn't I think of it before. Scarf!- And Max went to buy one

---Day when Kai has birthday---

Takao, Max, Rei and Kenny were sitting in living room enjoying great feeling of having birthday gift for their captain when Hiromi barged in

„Why didn't you tell me! Oh I really get to know such a thing as last person?" Kenny looked up from his computer surprised

„Tell you what?" Hiromi looked at him like he was crazy

„That Kai has birthday silly! I nearly killed myself thinking of gift for him, but here it is!" She presented them with neatly packed package.

„And? Did you buy him something?" Max squirmed a little

„Yeah… actually I did" Takao looked at him in surprise

„You did? I did too!"

„actually I thing all of us did." Four pairs of eyes ended on Rei. He smiled back at them.

„That's great guys! O knew it" Kenny jumped up nearly knoskin computer over.

„Lets bake something up" That, of course was Hiromi and others had no other choice but help

2 hours later

Kai finally returned from whee he went and first thing he noticed was five packages on sofa. Curious he went to search for occupants of dojo

„Kai!" Takao jumped from where kitchen was supposed to be smiling like sun

„We made something for you!" Others came out of kitchen holding large cake with his name written o it

„Happy birthday" Kai's only reaction was one small oh.

10 minutes later they ate and seated Kai next to his presents expecting him open them up, each of them confident in originality of their gift.

„Mine first!" Said Hiromi holding her gift for Kai who took it and slowly opened revealing

„Scarf?" At this moment all except of Hiromi went deadly pale

„Yes. You like it?" Kai hn-ed and put scarf carefully on his knees and threw paper away. Then he took another gift.

„NO!" Kai looked at hyperventilating Rei

„No?" Rei started sweating

„I mean. What I mean.. that I mean" Kai choose to ignore his incoherent blabbering and opened gift

„Scarf" Rei laugh ted

„Well it looks like it late all ready why don't we leave gift unwrapping for tomorrow" Max enthusiastically nodded at Takao's suggestion, as it was his gift which Kai was opening next. Room got quiet

„Scarf" Somebody might find situation funny, but poor boys and girl would like earth o swallow them at the moment

Kai moved a little faster and opened kenny's gift and for everybody's surprise

„You brought scarf too?" Murmuled Hiromi. By this time Kai was opening is last gift, from Takao. It was scarf as well. Kai looked down and his hair shadowed his eyes

„We are really sorry…"

„Couldn think of anything…"

„Forgive me.." Kai's shoulders started shaking. All protest stepped as they watched Kai not knowing what to do. Finally Takao got enough courage

„Kai? We are sorry.. we really didn't want to offend you.. Kai" Then he caught snickering

„Are you laughting?" There it was. Hiwatari Kai just couldn hold it any longer and started laughting aloud, tears of mirth getting into his eyes

„Scarf! I think I am dieing.. scarfs HAHA haha" it was first tie team ever saw Kai laughting

----Day after birthday---

„Hey Kai!" Kai turned around to see Mariah running to him.

„What?"

„Geese nice as ever.. heh. Well my team heard about your birthday so we decided to get you gift you know. Didn't have time to wrap it."

Kai took and unfolded long white scarf from Mariah,.


End file.
